


What Happens In Boston, Stays In Boston

by Anonymous



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anti-Bellarke - Freeform, Becho, F/M, Fluff and Smut, basya, love these two so much can they plz get married, not for blorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ik this probably didn't happen but a girl can dream





	What Happens In Boston, Stays In Boston

Tasya skipped downstairs and into the lobby of the large hotel, still on a high from the excitement of the con. It had only been day one of Conageddon, so she could easily get an Uber and go to the party being held at the other hotel, courtesy of Conageddon. But while she was still buzzing with energy from everything that had happened earlier in the day, she didn't really feel like being around a crowd of people again.

She had gotten bored watching T.V. alone in her room so now, here she was, walking around the hotel lobby. It was only 11 P.M. and she just wanted to do something fun. She came to a stop in front of the elevators, debating on whether she should go back up to her room or do something else entirely. She didn't want to go back to watching T.V. and she knew she was too restless to get any sleep. Without a second thought, she hit the button for the floor she wanted. The elevator doors finally opened and Tasya stepped out onto the seventh floor. She wasn't even thinking as she walked all the way until she was planted in front of room seven-forty-three. She faced the door and prepared herself for what's about to happen.  
She sucked in a deep breath when a promise from earlier that day came into mind.

* * *

_As she was walking to the bathrooms after the last panel had just ended, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pressed her up against the nearest wall in the empty hallway. A smile made its way onto her face as she instantly recognized his cologne. Before she could look up at him, his lips were already on her neck and laughter spilled through her lips._

_"Bob, someone could see us." She whispered in his ear, finding purchase on his waist because the feeling of his lips on her neck was getting to be too much._

_"I don't care. I never get to be with you anymore." He replied, still mouthing at her pulse point._

_"That's because you have a girlfriend, remember?" She said just slightly louder to get his attention away from her neck. He doesn't even stutter as he continues with his motions._

_"That's been over for a while now. Besides, Arryn officially moved out of the house over a month ago, you know that."_

_"That's not the girlfriend I'm referring to."_

_His movements suddenly stop as he pulls back and looks at her with guilt and also a bit of relief._

_"Eliza and I... are taking a break."_

_Tasya's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what he was saying. She hated sneaking around with the man she loved. All she wanted was to be able to have a real date with him in an actual restaurant. She didn't want to have to walk into his house in a hoodie and sunglasses. She didn't want to have carry-out Chinese food in his house with the blinds closed every time she goes to be with him. She's not complaining about the time she does get to spend with him, but she doesn't want it to be in secret either._

_"I don't think we'll ever figure it out. We're just too different," He said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Eliza and I... We were never gonna work. Not in the long run anyways. We have fun, but that's it. We don't get along anywhere that isn't the bedroom." He cut himself off, as if only now realizing what he just said and to whom he said it. "Sorry."_

_She simply raised an eyebrow in amusement._

_"And there's one more problem." He whispered, leaning in and bringing his face closer to hers._

_"Yeah? And what's that problem, Bob?" She said, getting fed up with this stop-and-go crap. She wanted to be with him, but she needed him to tell her either they could finally be together or that it was never going to happen. That way, she could at least try and move on. "No, no, wait, don't answer that. Let me talk. Eliza's good for you, Bob; she's beautiful, she's sweet, she's an incredible actress and she seems like a great girlfriend. I don't hold a candle to her. I'm not naturally beautiful like her. I can be a bitch-," She started rambling and he cut her off before she could get too far._

_"Yeah, but she's not you." He abruptly says and she stopped; she wasn't even sure she was still breathing._

_"If you would have let me finish, you would have heard me say that the problem with me and Eliza is that I'm in love with you," He said, so gently she could almost see his eyes go soft. He leans in and finally kisses her, chuckling slightly as she makes a small sound of surprise before kissing him back._

_After what seems like forever, they both pull back from the kiss and she leans her forehead against his as they catch their breath. Her hands slip from his waist to his chest and she looked behind him as a group of people came walking by the small gap they were hiding out in._

_Thankfully, no one even noticed them and Tasya slipped past Bob. She peeked out of the gap to make sure none of their friends or fans were looking to find them and once the coast was clear she turned back around and bumped into his strong chest. Her hands landed on his stomach and she quickly took advantage of the situation and stepped on her tip-toes._

_"Text me your room number, I'll come see you tonight." She whispered against his lips then nipped at his ear. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. She couldn't help but smile as the next words came out of her mouth. "I promise."_

* * *

Her smile widened a bit further as she finally fists her hand and knocks on the door. She doesn't have to wait long before he opens the door and is standing there in nothing but a pair of sweatpants. She lets her eyes linger on his broad and sculpted chest, and his hair is messy in that just-woke-up-but-still-sexy kinda way.

He rubbed his eyes as he finally looked up to her and he was suddenly aware of everything that was going on around him. He saw the smile on her face and he couldn't help when the corners of his lips rose into one itself.

"I didn't think you'd come." He said loud enough for her to hear. He leaned against the door and she stayed standing in the hallway. She didn't hesitate to step through the threshold and press her lips to his, giving him a deep kiss. He chased her lips as she pulled away.

"You're absolutely positive there's nothing going on with you and Eliza anymore?"

"Nothing." He breathed through labored breath. He took in her lightly clothed figure and let his eyes rake over her whole body. His gaze slowed over her chest and he saw her lacy black bra under her pink tank top. He took in a breath when he looked down at her legs. She had on shorts, making her already long legs look miles longer. She was standing there with confidence, her breasts pushed-up in her bra and one of her hips popped.

"Absolutely nothing." He felt compelled to repeat.

"Good" She said with a small smirk on her face. Before he knew what was happening, her hands were pushing against her chest and he was against a wall. She shut the door with her foot and her hands were roaming all over the front of his body and her lips were already sucking at the weak spot on his collarbone that she found during a take from the Becho love scene they filmed. Something between a moan and a groan escaped his mouth and it made her smile. "Glad to know I can do this to you with only my mouth." Tasya whispered against his neck.

"Do you realize how much you've been teasing me today?" He said breathily, finally gripping her waist. "These short shorts and those wedges that do wonders for your legs." He whispered against her ear and her whole body became covered with goose bumps.

She didn't waste any time pushing her lips against his and closed the distance between their bodies. She felt his hands go under her shirt and she pulled back from their kiss and lifted her arms. He pulled over her head and threw it across the room. She expected them to go back to kissing her but she felt his hands get a tight grip under her thighs and he lifted her up. Her legs immediately wrapped around his waist and his lips attached to her neck.

He walked her to the desk in the corner of the room and he pushed the paper and phone off the desk without blinking an eye. She bit her lip and surprised them both when she accidentally let out a small growl. Bob licked his lips and let his eyes scan over her half-naked form.

"I love it when you're rough with me." She whispered to him and slowly moved her hands down to his sweatpants and she slipped a finger into the elastic band and started to pull them down.

"Someone's eager tonight." He laughed as she finished pushing his sweats down with her feet until they hit the floor and he was left in his boxers.

"You're not the only one who was being teased all day, baby." She pushed him away from her and hopped off of the desk. She pushed him once more and he fell down on the bed. He tried to sit up but she held a finger up to him. "Stay down. I wanna be in charge right now." She commanded him and started crawling on her hands and knees towards him. Her breasts were practically spilling out of her bra and that's all Bob could look at.

She crawls over his body and straddles his lap. Her hands are holding her up and she's feeling his abs. She never knew how they could get so amazing but she loved it. His eyes were still on her breasts and his hands were tugging her shorts down. She bit her lip and smiled down at his hands touching her right where she wanted them.

"See something you like?" She whispered, bending down and giving him a sweet kiss, changing the tone. After she pulled back from the kiss, his hands snuck behind her and unclasped her bra. She smiled as she shimmied the bra off and dropped in next to the bed.  
Before she could even look back to him she felt his mouth on her left breast and she had to clutch the bed sheets. This went on for a few minutes until he moved to her right and it was as good as the first time. When he was done she was laying on his chest, breathing heavily, trying to regain her sanity.

"I need you." She whispered against his ear, starting to grind her hips against his length. The feeling of her rubbing against him with nothing between them except his boxers and her flimsy underwear had him forming an impressive bulge. His senses were on high alert because of the beautiful woman laying on top of him.

"I can't wait anymore." She started speaking quickly and sat up, reaching to take off her panties.

His hands stopped her own and he finished the job for her. She reached for his boxers and finally slipped his hard length out. She pushed her panties off and dropped them next to her bra.

She crawled back up to him and straddled his lap. She looked up to his face and smiled; she waited for him to smile back and when he did, she took it as permission to continue. She positioned herself over him and finally gave into what she had wanted for so long. She didn't remember the last time she got to be with Bob like this, thanks to Arryn, then Eliza.

She sank down onto him and felt him fill her all the way. She pushed until he was completely inside her and she gasped his name when she started slowly moving her hips. His breath had caught in his throat when she started moving up and down on him.

"Go faster," He breathed out, putting his hands on her hips and pushing her down while thrusting up to match her rhythm.

"Oh God…" She cried out as he flipped them over and started pounding into her. "Bob, please." She whispered to him as soon as they were face-to-face.

"Just a little deeper." She told him and he grasped one of her calves and brought it up to rest on his shoulder.

Tasya didn't try to keep her screams quiet at the sudden change in angle. She was loud and every other word was his name.

"Yes, Bob. Right there, don't stop." She was getting louder with every thrust and her eyes eventually rolled back and she had to close them to keep the little control she had left.

He was so close and he could tell she was too. She could feel something strange pulling in her gut, something different that she hadn't felt before. He reached down and started rubbing quick, hard circles on her clit.

"There you go, baby, you're close. Are you gonna be a good girl and come for me, huh? You're gonna come, sweetheart, I'll make sure of it. Come for me, baby, let go."

At his words she immediately clenched down and let out a high moan. She felt a gush of warm liquid pouring out of her and soaking the sheets. Bob kept thrusting, guiding her through the intense orgasm she just had before he spilled himself into her and let out a growl not long after. He collapsed on top of her, enveloping her in his warmth as they both laid there panting.

"I don't think I've ever come so hard before."

He smirked up at her.

"Good. That was hot. I'm gonna make you do that again soon."

She let out a soft laugh as she brought her lips to his.

"I missed you." He whispered, finally rolling off of her.

"I'm right here." She replied, taking his face in his hands and giving him another sweet kiss.

"I know, and this time I'm not letting you go." He said, draping his arm across her waist and pulling the sheets up and over them. She turns to face him and smiles at him.

"What's the smile for?" He asked her, rubbing his hand up and down her side.

"Nothing… I just, I love you." She said as she grabbed his hand from her side and intertwined their fingers.

"I love you too." He whispered and kissed her forehead. "And once we get back home, I'm taking you out on a date. A real one. We'll go to your favorite restaurant, in public, with you looking absolutely stunning." He promised and she smiled at him.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" She asked him in surprise.

"Of course. I'd do anything for the woman I love." He told her and she smiled before placing a gentle, sweet kiss on his lips.

They could finally start what was going to be the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Ik this probably didn't happen but a girl can dream


End file.
